


Blanket

by lalelulelo09



Category: DIA (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalelulelo09/pseuds/lalelulelo09
Summary: Chaeyeon lost her dear blanket.





	

She cried so bad, the blanket is her most favorite blanket and somehow she lost it. She searched it in every places at their sharing apartment, even in every hidden places, but she never found it.

Heehyun helped the girl to search the blanket but it looks like the blanket just disappear from the world. Chaeyeon cried harder at the thought of losing her dear blanket for the rest of her life. 

Heehyun thinks it quite adorable to see the younger girl cry over a blanket but she also hates it when Chaeyeon sad. She tried anything she could to make the younger girl stop crying but whatever (lame) jokes and funny stories she told failed to make Chaeyeon smile.

So here she is, running over the empty street at 11 pm try looking for new blanket for Chaeyeon. She knows that girl need the same exactly blanket so she could go to sleep. She doesn't understand why Chaeyeon need the blanket so bad but if it could help the girl to stop crying and sleep peacefully, she would searched for it even if she had to travel around the world.

The problem is, she can't just travel around the world right fucking now also there almost none any open store that sale a fucking blanket at 11 pm. She checked every stores on the street but the best she found was a small clothes store that she knows didn't sale the blanket.

Actually, while walking on the quiet street, Heehyun knows there is none of any shop in this town that sale the same blanket with Chaeyeon's. Actually it's a birthday gift for Chaeyeon from Heehyun who bought it from this small shop in her hometown 2 years ago. It's a special blanket that made from special material. It was so soft, so warm, so fluffy and Heehyun knew Chaeyeon would love it.

She just never expected that Chaeyeon would love it so much. 

After passing 6-7 blocks, Heehyun gave up and heading back to their small apartment. Once she opened up the door, her heart almost break from the sight of Chaeyeon sleeping in the couch while holding her pillow so tight. The pillow and the blanket was a pair, Heehyun bought it together and Chaeyeon only sleep well if she had both of it around her body. 

Approaching the younger girl, Heehyun still can see the tears in Chaeyeon's cheeks. Heehyun wipes it and she feels like a biggest failure in the world, that she can't do anything to help her. 

Heehyun sighs. She actually knows what she had to do, but is it a good idea? Is Chaeyeon worth it?

She answered the question almost immediately.

So Heehyun takes a deep breath, carefully lift Chaeyeon up from the couch so she won't wake her up, put the girl in her bed, and put her own blanket around Chaeyeon.

"Be patient for tonight, Chae-ah. I promise I will bring the blanket to you so now you have to deal with my blanket, okay?"

She changed her clothes, wear her jacket, take her wallet and her phone, and, contemplating for a bit before kiss the younger girl's forehead before heading out the apartment.

The next few minutes, Heehyun already sit in the night bus, on the way to her hometown.

_I can't believe I really did this._

A few hours later, the bus driver wake her up, telling her they already arrived at Namwon, her hometown. It's still so early in the morning, the sun hasn't rise yet.

Heehyun walked to the small shop, cold and sleepy and tired, only to found out the shop still closed.

 _Of course_ , she thought, _it's freaking 4 am, what did I expect?_

Unconsciously, she fell asleep on the bench in front of the shop while waiting the shop to open.

.  
.  
"Heehyun?"  
"Hey, are you Heehyun?"  
"Heehyun, wake up."

Someone tap her shoulder, and Heehyun woke up to see the ahjumma whose own the small shop.

"Imo!" She sat straight happily, making the older women surprised.

"What are you doing here, Heehyun-ah? Sleep at this place, it's dangerous."

"I'm okay, Imo. Do you remember the blanket I bought from you 2 years ago?"

"Blanket? What blanket?"

Heehyun explained the details of the blanket. The ahjumma looked confused for a minutes, but she remembered the blanket.

"Oh, that blanket... I remember, yes, but what for?"

"Do you still have it? I gave the blanket to my friend and she lost it. She needs the same exactly blanket and I know you are the only one who sale it."

The ahjumma gave her a sad smile and Heehyun's hope just crushed.

"I'm sorry, Heehyun-ah, I sold the last one a year ago. They never produce it again."

And Heehyun had to go back to Seoul with empty hands, feeling more terrible that she can't help Chaeyeon.  
.  
.  
A few blocks from their apartment, Heehyun is not sure how to face Chaeyeon. She feels bad for the younger girl, she wanted to help her but she don't know how to.

 _i promised her I will bring the blanket. Now I failed, how am I supposed to face her?_  

She keep walking with heavy heart, until she heard a girl voice a few meters in front of her:

"Yes, yes, I'm going right now. Stop calling me, okay, I'm perfectly fine with moving out from my apartment by myself."

Heehyun watching as the girl struggling put all her suitcases and bags, also few boxes to her car. The door opened and Heehyun could see inside the car. More boxes and bags and from her conversation on the phone earlier, Heehyun knows she is going to move out. Heehyun was about to continue walking until she saw something inside the girl's car.

_The blanket!_

"H-Hey! Hey, you!"

The girl, who just ended her phone call and ready to go, turned to her. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"The blanket... That, your blanket... Is it..."

The girl blinked. "My blanket?"

"Yes, that pink blanket with blue clouds on it... Is that yours?"

"Of course it is mine. What do you mean? I bought this a year ago from.....uhm, Namwon, I guess."

 _So it's not Chaeyeon's blanket..._ Heehyun sadly think. _But it's from Namwon too! It's still the same blanket like hers!_  

"Can I buy it?"

"What??"

The girl looked a mix between shocked, alarmed, and was about to call for help so Heehyun hurriedly explained her self.

"W-wait, calm down, let me explain first, okay? So my friend had the same blanket as yours and she just lost it last night. She loved it so much, she needed it for sleep, and no other blanket could replace it."

The girls still look at her suspiciously so Heehyun continued.

"I went to Namwon last night, the only place I know that sale the blanket, but they said they stopped producing the blanket a year ago... So I kinda lost my hope and... well, you just appeared in front of me with that blanket and... Uh, do you understand?"

The girl didn't say anything for a minute. She doesn't know whether to believe Heehyun's story or not.

"Please believe me, I'm not lying. I will buy it, no matter how expensive it is."

"So... Your friend lost the same exactly blanket as mine, and you trying to help her, right?"

"Yes," Heehyun desperately answered.

"You understand we don't know each other, don't you?"

"W-well, yes I do, but..."

"You are willing to go to Namwon at night, also buy the blanket even if I sell this to you with higher price?"

"Yes, as I said, my friend need it."

The girl didn't say anything after that. After another minutes of silence and Heehyun almost gave up, she finally spoke:

"Okay."

"H-huh?"

"Okay, you can have the blanket."

Heehyun's eyes widened. "R-really? Are you fine with that?"

"No, I'm not fine," the girl answered with a heavy sigh, making Heehyun feel like she just committed a crime. "I love this blanket as much as your friend love hers, but I guess... Based on your story, and how desperate you look like," she chuckled and Heehyun blushed, "she need this more than me."

Heehyun almost can't believe her eyes when the girl took out the blanket and give it to Heehyun.

"Thank you so much, thank you, thank you so much..." 

Heehyun never cry, but for the first time in her life, she feels like shed a tears in front of this stranger.   
.  
.  
"Unnie!"

Chaeyeon attacked her with bone-crushed hug when Heehyun opened the door of their apartment. 

"Hey, Chae, good morning," Heehyun laughed, she ruffled the younger girl's hair.

"Unnie, where have you been?! I didn't see you when I woke up and- is that my blanket?"

As they sit on the couch, Heehyun told her what just happened this morning.

"You went to Namwon?"

"Yes."

"With a bus? In the middle of the night?"

"Uhm, yes..."

"But you can't get the blanket, so you kinda...robbed this poor, stranger girl?"

"Hey, I did not mean to robbed her!"

"You forced her to sell her blanket to you, unnie."

"Yes, but... I don't have any choice."

Silence. 

Chaeyeon slowly grabbed one of Heehyun's hands. "You did all that just for me?" She said softly.

"Uhm, you said you need it for sleep... And you were so sad last night, and I wanted to help you-"

A kiss landed on her cheeks. 

"!!!"

Heehyun's jaw just dropped, she looked so shocked at Chaeyeon, who stared at her with a beautiful smile. 

Heehyun can feel her cheeks become red again.

"Unnie, I loved the blanket so much, yes. I can't sleep without it, yes. I needed it, yes..." Chaeyeon still stared at her fondly and Heehyun can't breath for a few seconds, "But I need you more than the blanket, unnie."

"H-huh?"

"What if something happened to you when you walking around the empty street last night? What if something happened to you when you rode the night bus, alone and everything? What if the girl didn't believe your story and call the cops, telling them you tried to rob her?"

Heehyun's already red cheeks just become redder.

"I was so sad I lost the blanket, yes, but I'll alive. If I lost you, how can I live?"

"Yah, you are exaggerating, Chae-ah, I'm right here with you, and I perfectly fine right now. Don't think too much." Still looks embarrassed and flustered, Heehyun tried her best to keep her cool. After listened to Chaeyeon, she think what she did is so....embarrassing? She didn't have time to think last night and this morning, she just did it. 

Chaeyeon laughed at her, completely understand the older girl is embarrassed of her self.

"Do you know why the blanket was so precious to me, unnie?"

Heehyun shook her head.

"Because you bought it for me as a birthday gift, with your first payment after working on that convenience store a week, do you remember? That's why it was so precious to me."

Heehyun thought her cheeks can't be redder than this, but she was wrong.

"So, how much you bought the blanket from the girl, unnie?"

"Actually, she gave it to me for free..."

"Free??"

Heehyun scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, she just told me to tell you this: you have to take care of the blanket and never lost it again no matter what happened because-"

"-your effort to get this blanket?"

Heehyun gasped. "How did you know?"

Chaeyeon just smiled at her, and gave another hug and kiss on the cheeks to the older girl, making her as red as tomatoes.

"Unnie, please don't forget that girl's face, okay?" She said at the embarrassed girl, and laughed at how cute her unnie is, "I would love to thank her by myself if we ever meet her in the future."

"O-okay, her name is.... Yebin, Baek Yebin, if I'm not wrong."

"Baek Yebin. Okay,"

And another kiss. And redder cheeks. And laughs.  
.  
.  
That night, Chaeyeon sleeps peacefully with her new dear blanket and her pillow, while hugging Heehyun (after a few complains from the flustered Heehyun and aegyo here and there from Chaeyeon, with Heehyun gave up in the end, obviously) on Heehyun's bed. All the precious things in her life that she promises she will always take care all of them for the rest of her life.


End file.
